Rixon the Echidna
=History= Before school Not much is known about his past since he hates talking about it but here's what we know 0-2 When Rixon was born he was very underweight.To make things worse he was born with a hole in his heart. To give him a slim chance of living, the doctors frantically stitch up the hole in his heart and barely survives. After that his first two years of life were very normal. 2-4 It is still unknown how exactly this happened but Rixon fell out of his window. The fall broke open his head and the stitches in his chest come out. Luckily, his family heard him fall and called the paramedics. Rixon was rushed to the hospital. Luckily, he was still alive when he got there and the doctors were, luckily able to save his life. after that event his next few years were normal First Elementary 4-8 his preschool year was normal; same with kindergarten. In first grade, however, he was outcasted by everyone, a loner and stayed that way until third grade. 8-9 First Semester Third grade was different. During the first semester, he was more friendly and not as quiet. Second Semester A fourth of a way threw the second semester, Rixon found out that a girl had a crush on him and, later, she ask him out. He though if it would be a good idea, so he said yes. They dated until the beginning of fourth term. she Broke up with him because people were giving her a hard time because she was dating a loner. after that Pyran when into a depression during that time he found a group of people and joined the group. halfway through the fourth term, his parents told him that he was in the Boundaries of the new school being Finished next summer, Lakeside Elementary. He tried to figure out a way to stay at that school but he isn't allowed to On the last day of the school year, Rixon said goodbye to all of his friends, knowing it would be the last time he would see them. Second Elementary 9-10 Since he lost all of his friends, he was once again a loner. He rarely talks and went to school even less this year; He didn't even know anyone. This only went on for his year of fourth grade. 10-11 First semester Pyran finally decides to starts to come back to school and as a result, he starts to meet new People Second semester Pyran finds a new group of friends (Tydal the Jad ect.). It takes him the entire Fourth term To get accepted into the Group 11-12 Nothing really happens this Year just the normal stuff a 11 year old would do (hang out with his Friends, Play tag exc.) Middie School New Year, New School 7th grade Rixon, now in middle school, learns fast ways to get to class on time so he won't be late. Most of his friends went to Eastpoint Junior high, so what remains of the group (AKA Rixon, Tydal and Jad) had to start a new group. also, his family started to fight. 8th grade once the school year starts again, he continued school, but he had ninth grade lunch, so he was separated from all his friends. that changed him from a happy go lucky kind of person to suicidal depressed person. 9th Grade first semester when Rixon start going to school again, he meets Rhys, Dillon and Ax, and they become close friends, he also meets Alexa, who he gets a crush on her and hangs out with her. second semester Alexa, tells Rixon off and, as a result, Rixon traps all his emotions in his heart.at the same time, his family gets into huge fights everyday, not paying any attention to him. later, the group of friends throws him out of the group, saying that they don't even care for him. Personality Rixon at first glance, is a very quiet and reserved person when in reality, he is a lot deeper than that. Once you get to know him, he is kind and caring, but cynical. But, everyone who doesn't know him well, he appears to be shy, worrying, sensitive and timid on the outside. But on the inside, he is very insecure and always doubts himself, When something goes wrong, he always blames himself, even if he couldn't stop it from happening. his state of mind isn't very good though. The biggest and oddest part of his mind is he has to balance it. By that, we mean he has to have the right amount of OCD, Versus his autism and depression. Too much OCD, he obsesses over everything. Too much Autism and depression, he can't do anything. He is also very abstract at times. His anxiety is very intense, causing him many mental and physical problems. Due to what he has been through, his mind is addicted to negative thinking. Also, thanks to his paranoia/madness, he is always tense and tries to do things discreetly so no one can judge him. when his anxiety and paranoia is at it's worse, he hears voices in his head and goes a bit crazy. Emotionally, he is quite bipolar. One second, he could be extremely depressed, the next second he could be really happy, a minute after that, he is very aggressive and psychotic. On a side note, he spends most of his time in solitude. View on others (with a few exceptions) He sees most people in a Black and white as selfish, devious, and sometimes potentially dangerous (with a few exceptions), also believes that a certain amount of deception in some social relationships; causing him guarded in new relationships and less willing to openly reveal the whole truth about himself. However, he will help others if they are in need but if people ask for too much of his time, he feel that they are imposing on him. Talents/Skills: while its still unknown how it is possibe, He can send his energy to others but can't reverse it. he does have the ability to look into others souls and see what that person REALLY looks like and what's bothering them. He can use his mind to telepathically speak with others too. but to use his powers, he gets really dizzy. Weaknesses although Rixon is mentally and spiritually strong, he is very weak physically. he is missing a tendant in his right thumb, and has a mutation that makes his ribs, over time, tighten closer and closer to his organs the more physial activity he has, as a result, he has a very difficult time in fist fights, running for more than 30 seconds or anything else that takes physical strength. he also has NO ability to swim and if cold water hits his face, he starts to hyperventalate due to the trama of nearly drowning. he also has a huge fear of heights Powers/Abilities Different types of attacks *Aerial slam **Knock an enemy into the air. Jump in the air and perform a downward slash. When the enemy hits the ground, it shoots out a wave that hit other enemies around. *Ars Arcanum **Unleash a blinding flurry of attacks. *Blitz **3 Jump attacks *Circle Raid **throws his Gunscythe around himself 3 times, then catches it. *Dark Aura **he charges up the darkness inside his soul, does a sliding attack in one direction, then reappears in where he was before, and does the same thing but in a different direction. he then unleashes a blast of darkness energy. *Dark Break **Jump onto the enemy's head and do 3 downward strikes Finally, shoot a wave blast. *Dark Splicer **you stop the enemies, then warp around, attacking them rapidly *Drain Dive **Shoot a Drain spell into the ground. He will absorb energy from surrounding foes for a few seconds. *Limit Storm **Does a spinning upward jump slash. the weaker he is, the stronger the attack is. *Prism Windmill **Spins his gunscythe like a pinwheel, damaging anything in his path *Quick Blitz **Perform a high, leaping slash *Sacrifice **by sacrifcing some of his soul energy, he can do a very powerful, jump slash *Salvation **Create a vortex of light that lifts enemies, restoring some of your energy in the process. *Shadowbreaker **Assail enemies with two spin attacks in a row: one of darkness, then one of light. *Sliding dash **Sliding attack to hit far away enemies *Strike Raid ** Throw the Gunscythe at the enemies. after it stops hitting the enemies, it disappears and reappears in his hand *Time Storm **Spin the Gunscythe like a windmill as you rush the enemy, landing mutiple hits and inflicting Slow or Stop. *Zantetsuken **Stop an enemy in its tracks, then dispatch it with one powerful slash. Combo Spells *Bind *Blackout *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Dark Cure *Dark Cura *Dark Curaga *Dark Firaga *Esura *Faith *Sleep *Sleepra *Sleepga *Slow *Spark *Sparkra *Sparkga *Stop *Time Bomb *Vanish Physical disorders #he was born with a missing tendant in his right thumb #has a extra set of ribs. and due to being born with a hole in the heart, he has *pale and bluish skin. *feels fatigued, tire quickly and experience shortness of breath with even mild activity. Category:Echidnas Category:Males